Pokemon: Ultimate Destiny, Final Revelation
by Satoshi Ketchstone
Summary: A reimagine of the begins of Pokemon? Or The End? Those who don't learn from historys mistakes are doom to repeat them!
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon: Ultimate Destiny, Final Revelation  
_Omg well here it is finally I'vefinished my ultimate Pokemon story and I never thought I would but now I have and I'm gonna post it in 4 parts okay so read it and review I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it it tooks me aaaaaaaages to write and I thiknk its really good I hope you do too.  
  
Okay a few coprightes stuff outta the way first allright? ^__^  
  
I own Pokemon and it all belongs to me (jk omg no I don't own Pokemon Nintendo and Satoshi Tajiri does!)  
  
I'm not making money for ths story and you can't take my story and tell people that you writes it and try to sell it and make money out my hard work >8|  
  
I tried to use some different writing styles because I dont wanna get stuck into one writing styles and become pigeoned into one style. I hope to use fanfiction writings to get into the publishing worlds so anybodys who works for a publishing company and likes this and wants to give me a job then send me an e-mail I am willing to work if the price is right!_   
  
Okay for your informations:   
  
Major Characters and ages:  
  
Satoshi Ash Ketchum Age 15  
Kasumi Misty Waterstone Age 15 and a half  
Takeshi Brock Flint Age 18  
Musashi Jessie Rocket Age 16  
Kojiro James Richman Age 21  
Pokemon: Ultimate Destiny, Final Revelation  
Part 1  
The day dawned bright and clear over Pallet Town, opening flowers, spreading sunshine over the dewy grass and glinting off open windows.  
But inside one room in a small house in picturesque Pallet there is no light, and no colour. You awake with a gasp, struggling to throw off the confines of sleep as the nightmare of the previous evening threatens to drag you back down.  
Easing out of bed gingerly you place your hands against your head and check the clock.... YOU'RE LATE!  
Rushing out of bed still in your pyjamas you rush out of the house which is, of course, empty. Tearing down empty streets towards Professor Oaks, knowing it's too late, that all of them will have collected their Pokemon already, including HIM, your most hated rival.  
"Ahhh Mister Ketchum," sighs Professor Oak, seeing you as you race up the driveway,"Late as always."  
"Sorry Professor Oak!" you gasp, feeling shame burdening your already weakened shoulders. It's not your fault, but there is no point explaining how HE kept you up, thoughts of your hated rival ruining your sleep... but he's never going to listen to you.... Professor Oak loves his little favourite, he always has.... and you'll always be second best.  
You go inside and pick the only Pokemon left, the others have all been chosen and you can't help but feel guilty as an irrational urge to strangle the small, fat Pokemon almost gets the better of you. These emotions are getting stronger, aren't they? You wonder how long you can fight them off? You wonder...... should you fight them off?  
Leaving the town you notice your rival has disappeared after all those ladies gave him their blessings. Of course, everyone loves HIM! You never get or will get the love you know everyone wants to lavish on HIM! Always HIM! The hated one.  
But you shrug your shoulders and prepare to set off on your Pokemon journey..... following in the footsteps of your hated rival and brother.... Ash Ketchum!  
You are Matoshi Ketchum - the 'bad seed' of the Ketchum family - and you are about to set off on a journey which will change the world like none ever before.  
You stomp your way back home and are greeted with the usual treatment from your mother.  
"Matoshi did you take out the garbage? Matoshi did you do the washing? Matoshi stop stealing my clothes! Matoshi come here and do my daily mole check! Matoshi! matoshi! why can't you be more like your brother Ash so Smart, so skillful!"  
You then make a line straight to the stairs to get away from your mothers badgering. You know you'll show them all someday and get your revenge. You open the door to your room to find the beds you made this morning destroyed by him swearing your head off you grab a pair of scissors and opened his underwear draw and turned every item of clothing in there to ribbons.  
Statisified by the destruction you caused you pull out your favorite permanent marker and changed all of your pokedex & pokeballs from red to black, just like your soul. You grab your back pack and head down stairs swiping all the cash in your mothers purse while she was too busy fawning over him, and head out of the door. you'll show them all that you are better than him and his useless pokemon! You release your new pokemon in a flash of blood colored light to reveal your pokemon.  
"Your name shall be Sepiroth and you shall destory all those who appose me!" you cry pointing at your pokemon.  
"marril?"   
Matoshi stomped off into the dark woods before him his head buzzing with thoughts 'i'll show them i'll be the best master ever and i'll be so much better than satoshi and everyone will cry at my feet wishing they were nice to me.......i'll show them i'll show them all!!!!!!!!!  
Sepiroth ignored Matoshi like everyone else does and kept waddleing his tail bouncing up and down up and down up and down, ect. (lol) Suddenly he ran into his new trainer who had collapsed onto the cold hard ground with grief finaly overtaking his frail body. And there in the middle of the woods Matoshi began to cry. The very kawaii Sepiroth tried to consoul Matoshi but suddenly 2 figures appeared in the woods. Matoshi wiped his eyes on his sleeve and stood upto face the new shadowy people  
Matoshi stood to face the mysterious figures, his body weary and his lip quivering even as he managed a cold glower. Sepiroth tugged at its trainer's pant leg with a sense of confusion at the sudden mood change.  
Stepping from the shadows of the dark trees, came those two figures; A bumbling, rather thick boy with a Pikachu, and a red-headed skinny and rather scantily clad girl, holding a very kawaii Togepi. Matoshi knew at once; his non-evil twin had come to challenge him. That boy knew of his carefully-plotted plan; that boy must be eliminated..  
"Who are you?" asked young, non-evil twin Ash Ketchum, who was SEX ON LEGS. "What's with that wierd insane look? And why are you pointing that at me?"  
Matoshi fumed. "You know why! I challenge thee, FOR I AM YOUR EVIL TWIN, complete with the hots for yer SEEXY BEEATCH GIRLFRIEND!!"  
Ash gritted his teeth, and said in a very dark and sexy way, "Whaa?? YOU bastard.."  
she hugged him and kissed him. she missed it so much. the feel of his strong body close to hers, the feel of his manly arms hugging her and gentle warm feeling of his lips touching hers, how much she missed it. "i missed you so much, james" she said and kissed him again. "i missed you to, jessy" he said "you know - he continued - this was the only bad thing in those 3 years in jail, not to be with only men around, they didn't touch me they saw i was too much man from doing those things, or the labor because it only made me stronger, but to be away from you, my one and only true love". they kissed again. "yes you are a true man and yet you are so sensitive, that's why i love you so much. you know my cellmate asked me how it can be that you are such a man and yet i'm a virgin, i told her that's you are a good person who understand that a woman like me won't give herself to any man before wedding" said jessie and kissed him more.  
"Whaa?? YOU bastard..". there was no place for mistake this dark and evil voice was belong to the same person who 3 years ago send them to prison. they both startled and then ran to th direction of the source of the voice. and there he was, standing next to his girlfreind about to battle somebody."i'll make him" thought james,"i'll make him pay for those 3 years without jessie by killing his girlfreind". he toke a huge 0.45" gun and pointed it toward the girl's red head. and pull the trigger.   
"Gomen nasai," Matoshi sarcastically replied."Shiiiine!"  
  
(author note- means DIE in japanese, pronounced shee-nay!)  
  
Ash began to shake, made a fist and reached for the pokeballs at his waist.  
"I shall destroy you, Satoshi-chan," Matoshi grinned.  
"Pikachu!" Ash pointed toward his nemesis, "I choose you!"  
"Pika!" Pikachu replied, geared up for battle.  
Kasumi's heart began to flutter and her knees weakened as she watched her beautiful Satoshi-chan defend her honor.  
"You can do this," she whispered softly, her voice barely reaching Satoshi as it drifted upon the light, breezy air. "I know you can."  
"Thank you for your confidence in me, 'Sumi-chan," Satoshi replied, then awaited Matoshi's next move.  
Matoshi guffawed in superiority as he grabbed a pokeball from his waist and tossed it into battle.  
"Gatomon," Matoshi shouted, "I choose you!"  
Ash and Misty gasped in ho-ror as a small feline-like pokemon erupted from the ball. Ash immediatley whipped out his pokedex to see what the new pokemon was.  
"This pokemon has never been seen before," Dexter replied, "and it appears to be stronger than any pokemon ever seen."  
Matoshi laughed again. "Pathetic! Your weak pokemon will never defeat my DIGIMON!"  
"I still believe in you!" Kasumi gasped.  
But even before Satoshi-sama could order Pikachu to attack, Gatomon defeated it with one easy swipe.  
Ash and Misty stared at the defeat, and Ash was about to call another pokemon when they suddenly heard a gunshot.  
"My LOVE!" they heard a manly male voice call from the forest. . . .   
Misty slumped to the ground, her warm life blood flowing from the hole in her head, James trembled and dropped the gun. Ash kneeled next to his soulmate and held her hand, "Misty," he said "I never got to tell you..." Ash was interrupted by a sadistic laugh, it was erupting from within the souless bowels of Matoshi "AHAHAH!! You have lost everything now Ash! Now everyone will see that I am better than you!" "Shut up! Shut up! Oh god Misty why?! WHY?!?!" James came forth from the bushes towards all the commotion, he was shaking. "Shut the HELL up, I'll kill you all! You made my life a misery! You took away precious time between me and Jessie and now I'm going to make you all pay for it!!" James had picked up his gun and pointed it at Ash. "So which one of you punks wants to go first eh?" "I have nothing to live for..." Said Ash "TAKE ME!! so I may reunite with my sweetheart in heaven!" James laughed at Ash's pathetic whimpering.  
"No" James grinned  
"I'm going to make you live in eternel torment without your lover. I'm going to remind you each and every day what you put me through. I'm going to make your life a living hell Satoshi." James lowered the gun and snarled "You're going straight to Hell twerp." James had tears in his eyes, had it really pained him so badly that he had been apart from Jessie?? He walked away back to his sweetheart. "Jesse, I did it all for you, you believe that don't you?" "James... I.. I.." "Jessie?? You DO believe me don't you?" "James, no, we can't live like this... I can't be with you anymore, you've become...a.... monster." James became choked up with anger, fear, hatred. He held Jessies wrists tightly, almost to the point of hurting her. "You will not run away, we were meant to be and I will always have you in my sights no matter where you are."  
Meanwhile Ash was getting his kicks while he still could--making love to Misty's still warm body.  
"Oh Misty," he wept inbetween thrusts,"I" *thrust* "will" *thrust* "always" *thrust* "love you!"  
Ash cried and cried, refusing to believe that Misty was really dead.  
Matoshi, looking at the pitiful scene, began to weep as well--then realized he had a pokemon with the power to bring people back to life. . .   
"My dearest darling brother, whom I hate with such vile hatred!" sneered Matoshi, "If only you had treated me as your equal, then I could reverse the effects of your beloved's demise. But alas! You shall now pay the penalty for your wicked treatment of your younger sibling! Although I have the power to return your love, I shall not give it to thee! Dark days await you, my dearest darling brother, dark days indeed! Muwahahahaahahahaha!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Ash.  
"MUWHAHAAHAHAHA!" cackled Matoshi before he leaped into the air and vanished.  
"MATOOOSSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" scream Ash (like Captain Kirk screamed Khan's name in the Wrath of Khan ;))  
Ash collapsed to his knees and looked down at Misty's sweet, innocent body. He cradled her sadly as his tears soaked her cold, lifeless corpse, softly cursing himself for allowing this to happen! If only he had made different choices! This was all his fault! James' actions, Matoshi's descent into madness, it was all because of him! Now his beloeved Misty was dead! What would he do now? How could he live in such a world? "Oh Misty, I have failed you!" he weaped, "I have failed everyone!"  
Sadly, he picked up her body and silently walked over to a nearby lake. The water was cold, but Ashtoshi didn't notice as he held the sweet, innocent body of his beloevd in his strong, masculine arms. He reached the center of the lake and looked down sadly at the sweet, innocent face of his beloevd Kasumi-cash.  
"Oh Misty, I love you," he said silently in his shattered mind, "And...and the answer is yes! Yes! I will marry you! My beloved Misty!"  
Slowly he backed away as he let the sweet, innocent body of his beloevd Misty-chin drift into the pure, sweet waters of the mysterious underground lake. Slowly, Kasumi's sweet, innocent body drifted down into the depths, its final resting place, as Satoshi watched on, tears flowing from his eyes as he remembered all the good times he had with his beloevd Misty.  
As he walked back to the shore, he collpased. Brock ran over to him. "Ash! Satashi!" he cried, but it was too late: Ashton had already slipped into a state of catatonia and was trapped within the twisted, tormented maze of his fragmented psyche. Brock patted Satoshi on the shoulder, suddenly he heard a scream from the forest. "JAMES!! STOP IT!! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!!" the cry came. Brock knew someone was in danger and ran to the source of the cry.   
  
  
You watch as James slides his hands along Jesses legs, his arms pinning her against the wall. Tears stream down Jesses face as she trembles under JAmes' touch. Even though you are sworn enemies with Team Rocket you cannot watch this poor woman be raped. You pull James' shoulder and as he turns round you punch him square in the face, he falls to the floor unconscious. "Jesse.." you say, you walk over to her, she's still crying. "Did he...hurt you?" Jesses suddenly runs towards you and grasps hold of you tightly, hugging you, squeezing your body tightly. You can't help but notice her soft breasts pressing against your shirt. This woman was nearly raped and all you can do is think sexual thoughts of her. She gazes into your eyes "Thank you she whispers" Her voice makes your spine tingle and you feel yourself getting aroused as she breathes softly on your face. You pull her closer, she reciprocates by opening her lips and taking you in her mouth. Toungues flicker wildly. This evil pleasure courses through your veins...so wrong yet so right. You back Jesse against a tree and kiss her deeply. "You saved me Brock.." "Jesses...why don't you come with us.. leave James behind, he's a psycho." Brock kissed Jesses cheek, she nodded, wiping glistening tears from her eyes. Brock smiled and held her hand as he led her out of the forest towards Ash.  
"Ash," he said "I have something to tell you... Jesses coming with us.. we need to get away from JAmes, he's gone mad." Ash looked dumbfounded.   
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
I snickered as I watched Misty's body float away, from afar. Now was my chance.  
I called my Marril to me, and I rode its back through the lake to where Misty's body began its slow descent into the lair of various, colorful fish pokemon. I gently grabbed her arm which still protruded from the water and hoisted her onto the Marrill.  
"If I bring you back to life," I thought aloud, "you will love me, and not that good for nothing fool brother of mine."  
Matoshi's thunderous laugh soared through the air, and he stroked the deceased girl's blood-crusted hair as they floated to the opposite end of the lake.  
"Gorgeous," I licked my lips as I circled Misty's pale, quickly stiffening skin with my fingers.   
Upon reaching shore, I laid Misty onto a patch of grass, placing her hands over her bosom delicatley. She looked so peaceful, even though her head had been partially blown away. No matter. The half that mattered remained intact, and Misty would never find anyone else to love her in such a state.   
"Now," I grabbed a small ball from my belt, and it enlarged in my hand. It felt powerful. "Celebi! Come to me!"  
Celebi erupted from the pokeball, crying out as it did so.  
"Celebi!" I commanded the beast which I had so dutifully conquered, "bring this woman back to life!"  
Celebi trembled before my might and reversed the effects of Misty's death. To my surprise her head healed as well.  
I called Celebi to return and awaited eagerly as Misty opened her luscious blue pools of wonder that were her eyes.  
"Urmm," she moaned, waking gingerly, placing a hand delicatley over her mouth to stifle a yawn. "What's happening?"   
Misty's face suddenly fell, and she turned to throw up. "I don't feel so good," she announced. "And I suddenly feel the urge to eat a bowl of salmon and pickles ice cream!"  
She then looked up at me and gasped. "Matoshi! What have you done with my beloved Satoshi-samachankun!"  
"Nevermind him now," I reached down and took Kasumi's beautiful, delicate hands in mine, "my Celebi also doubles as a priest and a cruise ship, so we can be married at once!"  
I was finally going to be better than that wretched excuse for a pokemon trainer, Ash. My pokemon are better, my looks are better, and finally, my beloved would be better. . .  
Kasumi clutched her stomach and proceeded to pass out.   
Before my horrified eyes Kasumi's belly began to grow...larger, and larger, and larger...til it looked liek she'd ate a watermellon or somefink liek that. Her clothes ripped, and her boobies got bigger, too (lolololol)!!11   
OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!!!11 But I'd forgotten that Serebii was a time-travel Pokemon, and that each minute Kasumi had been 'dead' was like a week...and somehow, the love of my live was 24 weeks PREGNANT WITH MY BROTHER'S BABY!!   
  
Misty floated in nothingness, having retreated into her own mind following the horror of her sudden death/rebirth and pregnancy.  
"Misty," whispered a voice, deep from within the nothingness that was her dark soul,"Miiiiisty come to me."  
"Who is it? Who is there!?!" cried Misty in horror,"Oh why has my life come to this!?!?!"  
She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her pale, delicate hands.... hands almost corpse-white.... the white of the grave. But suddenly her cold body felt warmth, warmth against her shoulder, a hand, another human, contact.  
"Don't cry, Kasumi-Chan," whispered the voice of a handsome man beside her,"I will protect you always."  
"Who are you?" Misty asked in wonder, feeling somehow that she knew this person, that she could trust them... that somehow they were.... right.  
"Who am I?" chuckled the man,"Who aren't I? I have walked amongst the pharoahs, sailed the seven seas, seen Rome rise and fall, religions come and pass, civilisations die and be reborn. I am the alpha and the omega, and I have come to save you."  
Misty felt wonder fill her heart as she man lifted her to her feet and suddenly they were flying! Flying above the clouds!  
"What is happening?" gasped Misty, shocked and surprised, though pleasantly.  
"I am taking you to see your destiny, Kasumi-Chan," smiled the handsome stranger,"You have lost sight of your life-journey and I am here to set you on the right track."  
They curved down through the clouds and into a forest, deep inside to a clearing where a young boy sat by a fire, his yellow Pokemon sleeping on his lap. An older boy and an older girl with long red hair slept beside him, holding hands.  
"Ash!" cried Misty,"It's Ash!"  
"Yes it is, Satoshi-San is your destiny," the stranger warmly told her,"You have forgotten that, but look at him now, look into his eyes."  
Misty stepped up to Ash and looked deep into his beautiful, soulful eyes.  
"Misty," sighed Ash, spooking her,"Oh Misty why did you have to die?"  
"Oh Ash!" moaned Misty,"I'm not dead.... Matoshi brought me back to life but.... oh but horrible things are happening! Can he hear me?"  
"Maybe, maybe not, we are not here in any physical sense of the word," the stranger told her,"But spiritually, if he is open to you, and your love is strong, you can send a message across time and space to him."  
"Oh Ash," whispered Misty, leaning close to her lovers ear and whispering gently to him.  
"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on."  
Ash sat back and a small smile crossed his face, and then he whispered,"Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on."  
"He hears me!" gasped Misty,"Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on!"  
"Once more you open the door?" asks Ash quizzically,"And you're here in my heart... and my heart will go on and on...."  
"Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're one," Misty whispered, tears running down her cheeks, and then they both continued on together.  
"Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to, in my life we'll always go on.... near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on, once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on."  
"There is some love that will not go away," the stranger whispered, almost sadly.  
"You're here, there's nothing I fear," Ash said with a smile, lying back on the ground with a faint smile tugging at his lips,"And I know that my heart will go on."  
"We'll stay forever this way," Misty sobbed,"You are safe in my heart....."  
"And my heart will go on and on," they whispered together, and Misty leaned forward to kiss him.... and then felt herself being pulled away.  
"No! No! Not now!" she cried as she was forced from her beautiful dream/vision into wakefulness.  
"Misty?" asked Ash, sitting up in the dark..... then lay back and smiled,"Misty."   
  
Kasumi looked around, it was night and Satoshi was standing next to her. " It's ok, I defeated Matoshi and he ran away and you are save now." he said softly.  
"oh Satoshi" she never added prefixes like kun or chan or san because they were IN LUV,"suki da"(I love you in japanese). "Oh Kasumi", they stared in each others eyes and then he said " what happened to your stomach?". " I am pregnant baka" she answered. "How?" he asked again "we used rubber every time.".  
She answered him: "Not every time, remember the time at the back seat of your car?".  
He tried to remember and then it hit him, his white face became even more pale as he fully realized the horror.  
Then he said quietly " I do not have a car, the only one who have a kuruma(car) is..."   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satoshi cried, bolting upright in his bed. Sweat poured down his forehead and his heart beat loudly in his throat. I gasped for air then rubbed his eyes taking in his surroundings. It was dark......very dark. Ash had always been afraid of the dark ever since he was a chibi lil boy. "PIkachu? Kasumi-chan, Brock? Where are you? Please don't leave me I don't wanna be alone!" he screamed starting to cry. He crawled on the floro grasping for something anything he just wanted to be back with his friends in the light where it was safe.  
Suddenly a really evil sinster laugh rang throughout the place. The lights flicked on revealing a pokemon center. Satoshi gasped in horror as his brother Matoshi stood before him, laughing his evil laugh and cradling a dead pikachu in his arms.....aSh's pikachu.  
"But.....why???" Ash cried  
Matoshi grinned, "Well...   
"All my life I was living in your shadow," he says to you. "No one ever let me be me, they all wanted me to be another you. You know, grow up, be a Pokemon Master... I don't even like the fucking things!"  
  
You think over it. Here is your brother, turned to some evil freak because of simple jealousy. You want to give him a hug of sympathy, but that's hard to do when he's holding your best friend's dead body and trying to steal your girlfriend. At the same time, you want to cut his dick off with a rusty butterknife for what he's done. I've got some bad news for you, sunshine. You have to choose betwen brotherly love and murderous hatred. Suddenly the lightning shaped scars on Ash's cheeks begun hurting so much that he was about to faint. He got the scars when he was one year old, he didn't know how, he just remembered a yellow flash and someone saying: pika. The scars didn't hurt for a long time, not since he left home.  
  
And then you understand it: it because your evil twin. The dream you saw, he planted it in your mind in order to manipulate you. You both are destined to fight each other to death.  
  
Then a huge robot entered to the pokemon center destroying the walls.  
"It's team rocket", I cried.  
"celebi revive pikachu" ordered Matoshi.  
Pikachu revived.  
"Marill, wet him with your water gun", continued Matoshi.  
Marill used water gun.  
"Now pikachu, thundershock",added Matoshi.  
Pikachu's thundershock hit the wet robot and make him explode.  
Two small figure are coming out from the destroyed robot.  
"Hey, you are not team rocket." I said.  
"Of course not" said the smallest figure of the two,"we tried to take over to super popular anime pokemon in order to use the kids that watching it to take over the world. Come on Pinky, we shall return to the lab and prepare to tomorrow's night.  
"Gee Brain, what we gonna do tomorrow's night?"  
"Same thing we do every night Pinky, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD."  
  
They are Pinky and The BRAIN BRAIN BRAIN...  
  
I watched as the walked out, my scars still hurting. I looked at Matoshi he maybe my worst enemy, but he also just saved my life not to mention that he is my brother, how can I kill him. I saw in his eyes that he was ready to kill me. Then something amazing happened: the revived pikachu attacked Matoshi and his pokemons. I ran straight to the shocked Matoshi and cried: "Where is Misty you bastred, what have you done to her?".   
James giggled watching the twerp from a tree through his binoculars, he took out a sniper rifle and aimed it carefully and flawlessly.  
"You're going to lose everything you little punk" The crosshair hovered between Pikachus eyes. James had no remorse, he pulled the trigfer, his aim was perfect. Pikachu squealed and Ash panicked , stopping in his steps. James climbed down the tree and sauntered over, he held the rifle against Ashs neck.  
"Hand it over twerp."  
"James...what..what are you doing??"  
James could sense the panic in Satoshis voice  
"Hand the Pikachu over or die."  
Ash trembled not knowing what to do. He slowly handed over his beloved pikachu.  
"Now come with me."  
James grasped Ashs wrists and dragged him into the bushes where some rope lay. Ash had been set up. James tied Ash to a tree and laughed.  
"Now Ash, let's see if you enjoy this pain."  
James took a medium sized knife from his boot, held pikachu up and slit its throat.  
"JAMES! STOP IT!!!" Ash cried, he tried to close his eyes.  
James laughed again and cut into Pikacu, first the torso, then the mouth, then the back of its legs. He then cut the creature limb from limb whilst Ash watched tears streaming down his face. James lay the dismembered pikachu in front of Ash and then lit a match.  
"Your friend won't be coming back this time HAHAHAHA."  
James lit the corpse and watched it burn with glee. Ash struggled, the flames licking at his ankles. James turned and walked away as the ashes of pikachu burned, the flames teasing up Ashs legs.  
"BROCK!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP ME!!!!!" Ash cried into the forest.  
Brock had been behind Ash all along but Ash was too dense to notice, Brock had seen what happened, saw that James was on the prowl and hid with Jesse.  
"I have to get to Ash without James seeing us!" He cried  
"But Brock...it's too dangerous my dear..." stammered Jesse  
"Well we can't go after Matoshi, he's long vanished, and I don't want Ash turning to Ash!Let's go!" Brock crawled through the bushes...   
Matoshi paced around the darkened cave where he had set up his temporary base of operations. Misty sat upon a damp rock, gently massaging her pregnant stomach whilst trying to hold back tears.  
"I can't believe he would do such a thing," she sniffed, "I really can't believe it..."  
"Oh, dear Misty, it is so very true!" smiled Matoshi, "My brother knew you were pregnant all along, yet he had no design to become a father. Yet his twisted, obsessive lust for you prevented him from simply abandoning you, so he did the only thing he could do..."  
Misty's lips trembled, "He killed me..."  
"Yes! Yes!" cried Matoshi gleefully, clapping his hands together, "He belived it was the only way to free you from such a terrible burden! His love for you was always false, always selfish! He had no desire to see you happy, only to have you moaning beneath him as he desecrated your holy body again and again!"  
Misty looked down at her belly and could feel the life within her moving, its life-force fully connected to her own. She knew whatever it was that was inside her was special, so very special, more so than Satoshi could have imagined. "You say you can show me the truth, Matoshi-sama?" she asked the pacing sibling.  
"I can show you the truth, yes!" he grinned, "As I have told you, the child you carry is not just the son of my vile kindred, but holds a sacred and powerful destiny that will shape the future of this world!"   
Matoshi walked over to Misty and stroaked her tear-soaked cheek. "My despisable sibling will not get away with his attempt to stop this scared event, we must make sure he suffers eternally for this, yes?"  
Misty nodded, her tears ceasing and her eyes narrowing as she began to embrace the shadow that was welling up within her. "Satoshi never loved me, unlike you, my dearest Matoshi. I shall help you bring a new order to this world, through the power of my child!"  
Matoshi stood tall and pulled on his long, black leather coat, then handed Misty a long, silk white gown. "Come, Kasumi, the Holy Mother! Let us travel to see the wise Oracle of Bo'sa'buu, who shall guide us in our quest!"  
For the first time in her life, since her dearest darling Togepi perished so long ago, Misty felt like she had a place again, a purpose, and that someone truely needed her in this dying world. Kasumisty decided to join Matoshi on his journey to the temple of Bo' sa' buu. "Who is this 'oracle' anyway?" Misty asked "Not even I know of him...or even her, hell, maybe even neither." Matoshi answered....so for days and days they traveled and traveled...  
...until finally on the fourth day they reached the mountain which inside was the oracle. "What? We have to climb that huge mountain? ohh, i dont think the baby will be able to take it?" Misty said "Oh dont worry, the cave where he lives in right there at the bottom" Matoshi said. You see the sign on at the top of the cave it said: 'Mr. Sanderz Haus'. "uhhh...ok, that was convient" you say "oh and Matoshi?" you ask "yes my dear?" an interested Matoshi says "what's your american name?" she asked the evil twin. "well erm...uhh....it's....Bob..." Bob said. "Riiiiiight, let's go on Matoshi my dear!!" Kasumi cried.  
And so, they stepped inside the cave....  
"Welcome to my humble abode." an unknown voice said. "Who is that?" a worried Misty said. "oops sorry about that." the bodyless voice said and then went to turn on the light switch. *click* the scene was a dark cave which seemed like it had the sound of water dripping eternally and to the right was a glowing blue swirling mirrior type object....and to Misty and Matoshi's surprise, the oracle was..... "Togepi!!!! but I thought you were dead???" Misumy cried "Ahhh yes this is true, but not even the afterlife can contain my awesome power!!!" roared togepi, "I remember my death and rebirth like yesterday....."  
~~~~flashback~~~~ "Oh god yes!!! Oh my god ASH you're sooo good!!!! I can't believe how well you use your hands!! *sigh* Oh my god Ash you are the greatest backscratcher EVAR!!!!! ~~~~end flashback~~~~  
"ok ok we get it" Matoshi said. "Enough of this idle chit chat!! Tell us how to complete the ritual!" roared Misty. "....yes, the ritual...the one to defeat the vile one." Togepi said, "to complete your task you must first travel through the blue portal over there....and the rest is...up to you, I can tell you no more...and so I bid you farewell." after that Togepi suddenly dissapeared. "He's gone...." Misty sobbed "I know, but no time to dispair now...we must step inside the portal to complete the ritual." Matoshi said.  
And so the two stepped in the mysterious blue portal....suddenly they came out the other side....it was a strange new world...this world was called...  
"Houen!" proclaimed Matoshi proudly, "Once a bastion of civilisation, lost since the titanic struggle between the gods Kaiogre and Groudon five years ago!"  
"Matoshi, the lost kingdom of Houen! I can't believe Togepi could have sent us to such a place! My dear, sweet Togepi whom I loved so much..." Misty said, as she began to break down.  
Matoshi placed his arm around his compainion. "Cry not, my sweet Holy Mother, the Oracle of Bo'sa'buu was not your dear friend, but an entity of great malice that appeared as him in order to destroy your will to carry on this arduous journey,"  
Misty looked at him though her teary eyes, "You mean, that wasn't Togepi?"  
"No, merely an illusion of him!" confirmed Matoshi, "There are powerful entites at work, my beloved. I knew the Oracle would send us here, to this desolate place, hoping it would be the end of you and your as-yet unborn child, for the lost kingdom of Houen is a dark and dangerous place, full of danger!"  
Misty nodded, holding back her tears, "I'm so grateful you're here with me, Matoshi, your brother would never have been so understanding. I fear Togepi was the only one who ever understood me..."  
Sensing that her emotions were about to erupt once more, Matoshi put his arms around Misty and gently whispered in her ear. "Do not worry, your beloved Togepi lives on inside you...in your heart. But we must make haste, for your child shall soon be born and we must journey to the ancient Sky Tower, where a God awaits us..."  
  
***  
  
"Ash! Ash! Can you hear me? Ash?"  
Ash opened his eyes to see a world spinning before him.  
"Ash! Ash! Can you hear me? Ash!"  
He couldn't make out the source of the voice, it seemed to be coming from all around and sounded distorted.  
"Who are you?" he cried.  
The world shifted and warped before him and he found himself at that place he remembered so well from five years ago. He was floating there, like a spirit, watching his past unfold before him...  
"They're all dead!" laughed the man in the red suit, "Those fools thought they could awaken Gods? Aqua! Magma! Alas, your schemes have ended here! You were too weak to command the powers of the Gods and suffered the consequences!"  
"Hold it right there!" cried the teenage boy - Ash, "I'm here to put an end to your evil schemes...brother!"  
"Ah, at last my father's insolent love-child makes his appearence on my stage!" cackled Giovanni, Welcome, boy, to your destruction!"  
"Brother! Father told me everything about you! How could you be so malevolent?" cried past-Ash.  
"Don't you see, Ash? With the power of the two titans I can call upon the God of the Skies and when all three are brought together, I shall achieve ultimate power!" smiled Giovanni, "It's so very simple, it's a good job those fools preapred the stage for my grand show! Now, with the power of the sacred gems: Ruby! Sapphire! Awaken, Gods! Bring forth the third stone! Bestow upon me the power to control the world!!!"  
Present-Ash watched that fateful day, knowing what was about to happen would change his world - and the world itself - forever.  
Past-Ash raised his hand to the sky, and down came the almighty Charizard, his flaming chariot of strength. He leaped heroically on the dragon's back as it swept towards the villain, who was moments away from summoning the ancient Gods. Then, disaster struck and past-Ash was knocked flying from his stead!  
He was too late! From the oceans rose the great Kaiorge, from the earth rose the fearsome Groudon! Charizard attempted to save Ash, but the chaos was too much for the faithful dragon. Ash landed hard at the feet of Giovanni, the evil son of Samuel Oak.  
"Now, boy, see for yourself! From here you will witness the destruction of the old world and the end of your insignifigant rebellion." sneered Giovanni.  
Present-Ash tried to hide his eyes from what was about to happen, but he couldn't. As the eternal rains of Kaiogre and the infernal flames of Groudon clashed, a lone cloaked figure appeared on the scene to confront Giovanni.  
"Have you come to witness my ascension, stranger?" asked a puzzled Giovanni.  
"No, I've come to destroy you...father!" declared the figure, who swept away his cloak to reveal Oak's grandon and Ash's once-rival, Gary!  
"You! How did you find out? Mewtwo erased your memories of me back when you confronted me for an Earth Badge!" snarled Giovanni, who was taken by surprise by the newcommer.  
Gary walked slowly towards his father, "You fool! When you destroyed Mewtwo, you also destroyed the seal he placed on my memory! And that mistake will now cost you!"  
Giovanni looked at the two titans who had arisen. As long as he held the stones, he held power over them, but if he faltered they would destroy everything! And in that single moment of panic, Giovanni's attention flickered from his son, enough time for Gary to charge forward with all his speed. With a great burst of strength, he leaped into his father and sent the two of them plummiting off the cliff.  
"Noooo!" screamed Giovanni, as the stones left his grasp.  
"Noooo!" screamed present-Ash as he was forced to once again watch helplessly as his friend sacrificed his life to save the world.  
Giovanni's control over the Gods faltered and they unleashed their apocalypic powers on each other. Ash had always wondered how he had survived the destruction of Houen to awake on a beach in Johto, and finally now he knew.  
As the Gods clashed, Ash's body was flung into the sea. That had been the last thing he had remembered, but now he watched as his body drifted for days and nights, until it ended up alone on the beach he had awoken on. Past-Ash saw his lifeless body and wondered how he could have survived death, and then he realised how - the sky was filled with a rainbow and from it descended an entity that had followed him throughout his journeys...  
"Ash! Ash! Can you hear me? Ash?"  
Suddenly, Ash was awake again. Brock shook Ash awake, Ash groaned and then screamed. Brock cupped his hand over his mouth and shook his head "You need to keep quiet..James is still about." Ash pointed to his legs. They had been burned slightly by the fire. Brock helped Ash to sit upright "We saw what he did to pikachu, I'm so sorry Ash."   
"Where's Matoshi and Misty?!"  
"they're long gone, we can only hope to bump into them, but for now we have bigger problems, like that psycho Koujiirou"  
"Pikachu..." Ash stumbled into silence and placed his hands on the ground where Pikachu lay, he scooped up part of the Ashes and wept softly.  
"Why did you have to leave me? WHY? You were my best friend..." Ashs shoulder shook as he scooped up the rest of the remains and cupped them in his hands. He stood up on his scarred legs and walked painfully to a clearing. "Brock..." Brock nodded and scooped a small mound of dirt from the ground, Ash placed the remains in it and covered it with cold, hard, dead soil.  
  
_ Never forget_  
  
I won't forgot Pikachu... I'll always remember you. I hate you James! I'm going to kill you! You've destroyed my life and all I feel is a shadow taking over me, splitting me in two. The me I was and a darker, more hateful me. I can't control my thoughts, my feelings, I'm possessed by DEMONS, demons that want revenge for what I have lost. and I shall take back every piece of it. I lay a rose down on the ground for you my sweet innocent Pikachu, and I cry a crystal tear for you, however this is the last tear I will cry. I remember when I was turned into a Pikachu... we had so much fun, I understood you, as a being, an entity, a third of my soul since I shared it with Misty. Brock is looking at me with those... squinty eyes, what is he thinking? That I am weak? And Jesse... can she be trusted? I shall keep an eye on her for I know her scheming ways too well.  
"Let's go" said Brock "We should head to a Pokecentre and see if we can heal these burns." "nothing can heal my blackened wounds." scowled Ash clutching his cap in his hands. he walked behind Brock and Jessie, mumbling to himself constantly.  
"Why? I'll get you, I'll crush you, Destroy your heart. Look at these scars you cause, only in death will i be happy, I'll haunt you forever, foul foul demons, what...what are they doing to me???"  
Soon they arrived at a Pokecentre, Ash was rushed into a back room by Nurse Joy, Brock didn't swoon this time, he had found his love.  
You decide to call professor Oak and tell him what has happened, Jesse firmly grips your hand and blushes softly. Oak answers the videophone, his voice seems forced. You ask what's wrong, Oak tells you that a trainer by the name of Matoshi has been spotted by some scientists and that he is performing some sort of ritual with a girl that looks alarmingly like...Misty. You get a rough map of their location and burst into Ashs hospital room. "We've got him!" You cry "Matoshi is in our hands now!"  
  
But from the roof an uninvited guest watches.  
  
"Jesse..dear...sweet... Jessie. So you've found love in Brock eh? How dare you refuse me. I'll get you all... I almost had you twerp, but at least without your Pikachu you are nothing." James mused to himself as he watched the trio walk slowly into the hills.   
  
---  
  
Times had changed fer me, probably fer da betta. I had just returned from my old hometown after making one last go at my old flame, Meowsie. She had spurned me again, left me heartbroken.... but I'd learned a valuable lesson in life and found a semblance of peace at last. But before the new me could be born, I hadda cast off da shackles of da old. It was time to make my final farewells tah my two close friends, Jesse and James. Delibird had come looking for dem too and pointed me in dis direction, a small Pokeymon centre in da middle a nowhere..... I didn't know whedda I could trust dat bird, but I had little choice in the matter. Strolling into da Pokeymon centre wearing my trenchcoat with a fedora pulled low, I asked Nurse Joy if she'd seen anyone like Jesse or James. My disguise worked, as she didn't seem tah notice I was a Pokeymon too, and she told me someone looking like Jesse had been into da centre.... but with a short squinty eyed boy and a little kid wit burns. Jesse was wid da twerps? What scheme could dey be cooking up dis time? Where was James? It was all odd but I couldn't let dat kinda ting worry me any longer, I simply had ta find dem, tell dem goodbye and den make my own way in da world.  
  
Stepping outside I started down da road Nurse Joy had indicated tah me. It was tah be da beginning of a long journey wit more bumps, turns and twists den anyone could ever predict, and if I tort my life had been complicated before all of dis..... I had no idea how much I'd long for dose 'complicated' days of da past, before da dark days ahead.....  
_OMG things are going bad for our heroes huh!?!?!  
  
Don't get too worried though I'm sure things will work out....... or will they :p  
  
I will post the second part soon, please review and tell me what you thinks of my story? Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! ^__^  
  
_


	2. Ultimate Destiny, Final Revelation 2

Pokemon: Ultimate Destiny, Final Revelation II  
_ Thanks everyone who posted reviews for part 1 ^___-   
  
I have been working rilly hard on this and trying my best to get all the typos out. My friend Cassie says I'm really good and should be an author what do u think? LOL I don't know about that but I'd like to be!   
  
Sorry it took so long to get this 2nd part posted but my Mom has been such a b*tch to me recently I mean geez its not like what I do is any of her usiness anyways! >:(   
  
Anyway hear is the latest part in what I think might be the ultimate fnfic ever! Send reviews and let me know what you thik, and remember I don't own Pokemon... even though i think Pokemon belongs to us all really ^__^ _   
  
Okay for your informations:   
  
Major Characters and ages:  
  
Satoshi Ash Ketchum Age 15  
Kasumi Misty Waterstone Age 15 and a half  
Takeshi Brock Flint Age 18  
Musashi Jessie Rocket Age 16  
Kojiro James Richman Age 21  
Pokemon: Ultimate Destiny, Final Revelation  
Part II  
"Did you finish the drawing trace?", asked the brown haired photographer. "Yes", said the black haired man with the pink headband behind the sketch book. "You are free to go", said the photographer to the naked woman. It has been 6 years since they both established T&T (Tracey & Todd) Publishing. First they published pokemon picture magazine, but it didn't sell well so they said: if we can publish pictures of naked pokemon why not naked human. Now thanks to Todd's skills as photographer and Tracey's drawing skills they owned one of biggest hentai/pornography empire in the world.  
They were billionaires.  
  
  
"You know,", said Todd while holding his glass of Martini and lighting his cuban cigar using 100$ bill," I think the new issue going to be great.".   
  
"This issue is great", said Brock a few days later. They made a stop in a city in their way to Houen and Brock used the opportunity to buy new magazine." Is it okay to you to buy one of those now you have Jessie with you?" asked Ash coming by."Jessie is a different kind of woman", I tell him, a bit embarrassed," She does not want to sleep with me before we get married"."You have luck you can sleep" you hearing him say, wonder why "I haven't slept for days, every time I close my eyes I horror things, I have nightmares and I feel like the end of the world is coming", I say to Brock sharing my feelings, maybe it will make feel better.   
  
Brock walk towards Ash and said: "those things remind me an old legend: The pokemons came from space to this planet destroying almost all other life forms except from human. So the humans were afraid from pokemons. But one family could communicate with the pokemon. One son of the family used the pokemons for good things while his brother used them for evil. Eventually those two brother fought each other with their pokemons to death in the land now called Houen. The legend says that the family had third brother who ran away after he saw the horrible things that his brothers did and one day the sons of his seed will fight again for the fate of the world, peace or evil".   
  
I finished telling and then it hit me, Houen , brothers, fight, the third son seed is the Oak family, the world was at peace because good Garry defeated the evil Giovanni, But now the time has come to another war.   
  
Up on the hill above the city you are looking at them through your sniper rifle, James, but you can't shot them, you wonder why, are you becoming softer those days. Then you hear a noise behind you, you turn around and see your old friend Meowth. You hug him feeling much better when you are not alone anymore and think that things will only be better from now on.   
  
  
Do they?   
  
James pulled back from Meowth, his eyes full of tears, and looked him in his big, round eyes.   
  
"What ya doin'?" asked Meowth, "Why'd da wanna sniper rifle for, Jimmy? You huntin' rabbit?"   
  
"I...I don't know..." said James in a puzzled voice, "I don't know why I'm holding a sniper rifle. And what am I doing here? And what are you doing here, Meowth? What's going on?"   
  
"Are you okay, Jimmy?" asked Meowth with a raised eyebrow, "You look like yer bin through hell,"   
  
James looked down at his clothes, they were dirty and smelled bad. It took him a second to realise what he must look like, then he leaped in the air squealing.   
  
"Meowth! Meowth! I look horrible! What would Jessie say? What would she think? Oh, this is terrible, Meowth!"   
  
"Calm down, Jimmy," said Meowth, placing a reassuring hand on James' thigh, "Where is Jessie anyways, in't she with you?"   
  
"I...don't know, Meowth," replied James, "I remember being with her, and we were oh so happy! It was the happiest time of my life, but then...Meowth, I must have amnesia!!!"   
  
A look of horror crept across Meowth's face, "Dat's horrible! All those cute memories of you in Jessie gone! We hav ta get em back, Jimmy!"   
  
"We better get me to a doctor, fast!" agreed James, "I feel so strange all of a sudden, like some great cloud fell over me but has now past. Meowth, I fear I may be losing my mind! What if Jessie ran off with a younger man and I've developed an evil psychotic alter-ego that's obsessed with killing everyone, but I can't remember what he's done?"   
  
"Aw dun be silly, Jimmy," laughed Meowth, "Dat'd never happen!" Misty shook her head, as if coming out of a coma.   
  
"Ugh," she clutched her stomach, "I'm getting that sick feeling again. What a strange dream--where's Matoshi-sama?"   
  
Matoshi seemed to come out of a trance as well, except seemed more alive than dazed when escaping it. His eyes seemed to materialize from a haze of blue and red triangles as he turned to Misty. "Yes master, all is going to plan."   
  
"What?" Misty blinked, "I thought we just got banished to Goldenrod?"   
  
"Banished?" Matoshi laughed a bit. "Nothing in this world could banish us. Not with my power. You must be delirious from the pregnancy hormones. Just rest, my love."   
  
Misty sighed and looked at the darkening clouds--a bit frightened of streaks of light escaping from the swollen, luminous entities in the sky. She gulped, and believed she could see the silhouette of the sky tower in the distance.   
  
"I don't remember falling asleep, Matoshi-sama," Kasumi swallowed hard, putting a delicate hand on Matoshi's shoulder. He was looking toward the Sky Tower as well.   
  
"You fainted," he replied. "Probably a side-effect of impending birth. I caught you, however, and laid you out on a bench, so all is well."   
  
"Hai," Misty nodded. "Arigato, Matoshi-sama."   
  
"Think nothing of it," he smiled, a slightly unnerving smile, but Misty shook the thought and leaned in for a kiss on the forehead.   
  
  
----------------------   
  
  
Ash looked at Brock and Jesse as they shared a moment under a shady tree--a small kiss, a brush of hair off of Jesse's shoulders. Would he ever be able to experience such small delicacies of love which he thought he had been forever robbed of? Would his decimated dreams coagulate into a reality where somehow, some way, Misty remained alive? Ash made a fist and pressed it to his side. He couldn't get his hopes up. Yes, he could exact his revenge upon Matoshi, as they now were aware of his location, but he could not believe that his beloved could be alive. He had pressed his very fingers to the gaping wound and the blood of death which sapped her soul. He had himself pressed against the unmoving carcass, the empty shell which had once housed the most wonderful, vibrant woman he'd ever known.   
  
"Are you okay, Ash?" A firm brown hand lit upon his shoulder, and Ash grabbed it.   
  
"I'm all right," he whispered to Brock. "I'm ready to find Matoshi, and take away his life for the life he took away from me."   
  
"We'll do all that we can," Jesse assured Ash from behind Brock. "We'll help you in this endeavor."   
  
"Arigato," Ash began to tremble, then fell to his knees. "I just hope--if that girl with him really is Misty--that she can find it in her heart to forgive me for not protecting her."   
  
"It wasn't your fault," Brock assured, putting his hand on Ash's shoulder once again. "There's no way you could have stopped a sniper's bullet. You aren't superhuman."   
  
Ash nodded, then stood again. "All right then. Let's go."   
  
  
--------------------------------   
  
  
A laugh dripping with darkness bellowed through the halls of a giant castle. A round and pointy silhouette danced upon the black, fire-lit walls, and tiny demons danced around the feet of the diminuitive overlord.   
  
"My birth into the human plane of existance will bring about the greatest devastation they have ever seen," the overlord snorted smugly. "I lost my chance to rule over all before--but I will not lose it again!"   
  
The demons began to circle in a frenzy as the overlord slammed its tiny fin into a chair arm, causing ripples of earthquakes to devour the castle. Tracy collapsed in his throne after another day's frantic wrist-breaking action. Already he had worn out the lead in his favourite pencil and he was too tired to find a replacement. As he reached for the bell to call his waiter, he heard the door open behind him.   
  
"Ah, Snap, it's been such a tiring day has it not?" he sighed, recognising the expensive colonge he partner wore instantly.   
  
"Ha! Why yes, Tracy, it has been a long day indeed. I was thinking of putting my feet up in front of the fire and doing a nice crossword whilst the chef cooks that rather exquisite Eevee we dragged in yesterday," remarked the photographer as he settled down in his throne opposite Tracy, adjusting his top hat as he did so.   
  
"Ah yes, roast eevee with a dashing of apple sauce and cranberries! Most delightful!" smiled Tracy, "To think I used to adore those creatures, it's a good job I realised how much better fine wine and a good woman was!"   
  
"Yes! Har, har!" clapped Snap, "All this fame and fortune, thanks to this remarkable onyx Onix that old fool Professor of yours dug up!"   
  
The two of them stared in awe at the black sculptured pokemon, its visage much more demonic than a traditional Onix. They stared at it, almost as if hypnotised by some dark, malevolent power from beyond. Then, suddenly, there was a scream from one of the servants and the larges doors leading into the chamber burst open.   
  
"Who disrupts our privacy?" cried Tracy, "Show yourself, stranger, or I shall have at thee with a blade as sharp as my eyes!"   
  
"Obviously your eyesight has a lot to be desired," mocked an unseen figure, "Perhaps I should shed some light on this merry little gathering, hmm?"   
  
Out of the darkness stepped a cloaked figure, followed by a large, intimidating Dragonite that willingly crashed through anything in its path without remorse.   
  
"I have been tracking a trail of deception right up to your doorstep, you cowardly beasts!" growled the figure, "And now I finally understand what turned two pure, innocent young children into such despicable monsters!"   
  
"It's him!" realised Snap suddenly, "The great dragon master, Lance!"   
  
"Damn you!" snarled Tracy, "What do you want?"   
  
Lance thrust his finger towards the onyx Onix. "Dragonite, destroy that evil idol and release the Evil One's hold over these two!"   
  
The dragon opened its gaping maw and released a power beam of light towards the ornament. Tracy and Snap both dived to protect it, but they weren't fast enough to stop the hyperbeam's destructive power annihilating the Onyx and the wall it rested against. As the smoke cleared, the two young men looked at each other, aghast.   
  
"What have we done?" asked Snap, close to tears.   
  
"You were consumed by a dark malice beyond your control," explained Lance as he removed his cloak and approached them, "Now, I offer you a chance to redeems yourselves for the hatred you spread whilst under His evil influence,"   
  
"What?" sobbed Tracy, "We'll do anything!"   
  
Lance smiled, "You will help destroy that foul demon once and for all!"   
  
Lance stepped outside with Todd and Tracey in tow ready to go on but to his surprise found someone waiting outside for them "who are you he asked?" and the stranger just grinned white teeth showing clearly in the dark. "I am your worst nightmare come true" laughed the stranger"my name is AlphaOmega if you insist I must have one I am as old as time and as fluid as the seas you cannot defeat me Lance join with me and we will be unstoppable" "Ill never join you" snapped Lance angrily at the strange man who like Lance worse a black cape and clothes but whose face was filled with a dark humour"Dragonite HyperBeam now!" Dragonite used Hyberbeam blasting a huge burst of energy at AlphaOmegaburt when the smoke cleared the man was still standing there laughing"you cannot hurt me i am the beginning and the end and when I dide the Pokemon world goes with me!" laughed AlphaOmega"Join me agin Lance I will not be so forgibing next time!" But Lance would not give up and calledout all of his Pokemon and they all did Hypberbeam but Alpha Omega stood unfazed laughing before pulling out a pitchblack pokeball and holding it up"what is that?" asked Lance and AlphaOmega just laughed"Have you heard of a Dark Ball well this is a ChaosBall and it will make any Pokemon it captures follow only me and I can capture any Pokemon with it regardless of level or who their owner is" and with that he thrw it out and out of the chaosball came Mewtwo!  
"Now Mewtwo uses Pyshic Power!" cried AlphaOMega and agiant burst of enertgy blasted out and knocked out all of Lance's Pokemon and Tracey and Toddwere knocked over and even Lance dropped to his knees as AlphaOmega approached with MEwtwo following dutifully behind him. "You cannot stop me Lance and I gave you a chance to join me?" sighed AlphaOmega"But you just wouldn't listen now I have to destroy you.... Mewtwo, Psychic Annihilation!" And with that Mewtwo used his most powerful move that was so powerful that he had never dared use it befor eand it blew up the entire island and everything on i but AlphaOmega was saved by a forcefield that Mewtwo put aroun d him and Tracey and Todd were saves as well and then AlphaOmega tells them"Now you will come with me and be my servants and they set off over the ocans leaving behind Lances tattered cape which was all that was left of him.....   
  
....or was it?   
  
  
  
Yes, no and maybe.   
  
Yes, because physically nothing else left from him.   
  
No, because will always be with us in our hearts so his spirit is still alive.   
  
Maybe, because we don't know what happens to those who died so we really tell because maybe he is alive in like another and better world and stuff.   
  
Mean Ash walked alone in the way north to Houen because Jessie and Brock went west to Vegas to get married. So he walked alone unaware to the danger that lays ahead   
  
Tired was the only way to describe Misty as she was led, her hand firmly grasped by Matoshi's, to the ominous Sky Tower which lye ahead. The surrounding area was bleak--like a civilization of ghosts. The sky was purple and the land was black, and Misty wondered if this would be the best place to bring a child into the world.   
  
"I need to rest, Matoshi," Misty tapped him on the shoulder gently, and they paused for a moment. "My stomach just keeps getting heavier--I don't think we'll make it to the sky tower before--before I'm ready."   
  
Matoshi seemed panicked for a moment, then put his lips to Misty's ear. "It's not that far, love. Please, be strong for me. We must make it to the sky tower."   
  
Misty gulped and shifted her eyes to the ground. She didn't know if she would make it--but she'd have to try.   
  
Continuing on their journey, Misty suddenly felt water leak down her legs. She tried to halt, but Matoshi kept dragging her.   
  
"My water just broke!" she pleaded, but the only answer she got was the Sky Tower almost close enough to be touched. She began to weep as Matoshi kept dragging her--she began to feel contractions, but she had to ignore the pain. It made her feel weak in the knees--and she wanted to buckle over--but she could not.   
  
She felt relief as Matoshi flung open the giant, onyx doors of the sky tower. The faces of screaming demons were engraved all along the edifice, and Misty pulled hard to get away, but she could not possibly overpower Matoshi.   
  
The inside of the Sky Tower was a gray, dark dungeon with a raised table in the middle of the room. Matoshi dragged Misty to this table and picked her up and placed her on top of it. She began to scream as her contractions worsened, but Matoshi just stared into her face with a vacant, twisted smile. He pulled off her shorts and underwear without a word to prepare her.   
  
Misty felt as if she was crossing into another plane of existence from all the pain she was suffering, and still Matoshi just stared--ready to grab the baby the second it appeared.   
  
"Please leave!" Misty screamed in desparation. She didn't think she could possibly be worse off alone than with such a person.   
  
Matoshi ignored her pleas, however, and with one last scream Misty shoved the infant from her loins, and Matoshi held it up as if it were a centerpiece. He began to laugh, and Misty tried to get up from the table, but she was too weak and just fell off.   
  
Misty laid on the floor helplessly, desiring to hold the brown-eyed infant with a mop of black hair that Matoshi held to the air like a trophy.   
  
"My baby!" she wept as swirling blue and red light encompassed the infant. The light streamed all throughout its body, and Matoshi brought the baby down to Misty's eye level after the light dimmed.   
  
"Look," Matoshi showed the baby to its mother. "Here is your little girl--now blessed by the god of the Sky Tower."   
  
Misty looked in horror as her child's face bore the same wicked smile of the warlock that held it. A scream escaped her lips as the infants hair faded to blonde, and its deep brown eyes became one red, and one blue.   
  
  
-----------------------------   
  
  
A spectre looked though a window to the scene of the sky tower.   
  
"I must find a way to return to this earthly plane," the be-caped, spiky-haired spectre said exasperatedly, "I must save my niece from being posessed by that demon. . .that hellbringer that only goes by one name. . .   
  
  
  
Togepi. . ."   
  
The aging, retired pokemon Professor looked out of the window his lonely retreat as the skies were covered in black storm clouds and lightning clashed across the land.   
  
"I was afraid this day would come," he said sadly, "It is finally the time of the Darkness Nova, when the Gods will weep the tears of Armageddon and the Chosen Ones of Light and Darkness shall battle for the fate of the world..."   
  
"Samuel hunny, I'm getting the washing in, its pouring down out there!" called his wife from the kitchen.   
  
  
***   
  
  
The Mysterious Stranger watched the stormy skies as the shadows of three great birds headed westwards, in the direction of Houen.   
  
"Those birds!" exclaimed Tracy, "They were Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres!"   
  
"Yes," replied the man, "The Gods have heard the cry of the planet, the Darkness Nova is beginning! They are all heading towards its source, hoping they can save this pitiful world, but they will all meet their doom!"   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Snap   
  
'AlphaOmega' smiled eviliy, "It is all so simple, a masterful plan indeed you know? Soon all shall be revealed, it is almost time! Now come, my humble servants, the top of the ancient Sky Tower is where this all ends...or should I say BEGINS?"   
  
  
***   
  
  
"Oh, Brockie!" giggled Jesse, "Show me your magic trick again!"   
  
But Brock's interest in his new wife had been replaced by an intence feeling of dread as he looked out across the valley from the balcony of the mansion they were staying in. He noticed, for the briefest second, a cat-like creature atop a cliff far away, which vanished as soon as he saw it.   
  
"I think our Honnymoon's over," he said sadly, "Get your stuff together, Darling, I have a bad feeling about this,"   
  
  
***   
  
  
"What's the matter, Meowth?" asked James, notcing his feline friend was no longer working on the Neo-Mecha-Buddha-Meowth-Head-Balloon they had dug up from its resting place.   
  
"Dat's wat's wrong, Jimmy-boy," said Meowth, pointing to the stormy skies, "Der's somethin' big commin' 'n' I think we oughtta do somethin' about it,"   
  
James looked at the sky and nodded, "Yes, I agree, I feel a keen darkness in the air, like some great evil is decending upon this young virginial world with the intention of taking away its shy innocence,"   
  
"We betta get da balloon workin' den!" cried Meowth, "So stop yappin 'n' start doin' somethin' useful!"   
  
  
***   
  
  
Ash felt her screaming in pain as he trudged on through the rain, he knew she was in pain and his malevolently evil brother was plotting something malevolently evil. He felt a darkness begin to cloud his mind and he saw an illusion of his brother before him   
  
"Satoshi! Come to me, Satoshi!" he called, but his voice was not Matoshi's, but that of Giovanni!   
  
"I'll destroy you, Matonni..." began Ash, but his body was heavy and he began to feel faint, "Gio...toshi..."   
  
Ash's mind couldn't handle the torrent of memories and illusions that were flooding it, and he blacked out as a winged shadow descended upon him.   
  
Meowth and James swooped down on in their mecha-zubat suits (the balloon was taking too long) to were a collapsed Ashtoshi lay in a puddle of mud and urine.   
  
'Ya think hes dead'   
  
'i dunno meowth but we can't leave him there'   
  
James was holding back all of his rage and hatered towards Ash. he knew that something bad and evil was coming and now was not the time for grudges.   
  
James then scooped up Ash into his broad strong arms, and started to carry him to the nearest town.   
  
  
~~~In a Cabin near town~~~   
  
  
The bright sunlight from the cabin window burned his eyes. Ash fluttered his eyes open and awoke to find himself almost covered in bandages. Suddenly the cabin door opened and a man carring several logs of firewood came inside....it was James.   
  
"You...." Satoshi said and checked his jacket pocket for his pocket knife for 'just in case' flipped the blade out and got up from his bed and suddenly charged James. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Ash roared and ran full speed at him even though each step he took felt like a hundred knifes stabbing his legs because of his injuries. Suddenly something jumped on his head, it was Meowth. He stuck out his claws and held them to Ash's neck "Not anudduh step!" yelled Meowth. "You want I to finish him off?" asked Meowth and awaited a command from James. James shook his head and said,"No....not right now at least."   
  
"Youse got lucky, kid" Meowth said. "Am I? IM LUCKY?! I lost the love of my life and best friend in this world to this man--no this monster!!" Ash cried, "Now she's with my devil of a brother doing lord knows what!!!......and you call me lucky." Ash said "Go ahead...kill me Meowth, end my misery I endure every second of my life!....you'll only be doing me a favor." Satoshi ended.   
  
"That's enough."commanded James. "I we would've met under different circumstances I would've ended your torment swiftly...but now is not the time. I sense a great evil in this world," James said "I sense it too." Ash said. "And if we dont do anything about it...I can't begin to think of the concequences that will follow." said Kojiro.   
"So you want me to help you?" Ash asked. "Unfortunatly, I need your help." James said. "We need to stop your brother Matoshi." he said. "I know that, but how do we stop him, hell, we don't even know where he's at!" Ash yelled "He's in Houen. I know it. I'm not sure spesifically where he is, but I'm sure it won't be that difficult to find him." James said.   
  
"Ok, but how will we get to Houen then?" Ash asked. "I've heard rumors of a secret portal that people would use to from Houen to here, but we don't have enough time to look for it, so we will go by plane...should take 10 days at the least." Kojames said. "Ok, piece of cake!" Ashtoshi happily relplied ".....that is, if we survive...."James said "Whadda mean boss?" Meowth asked "They have monsters over there, not monsters like pokemon...but more like demons." James said   
"I see....I'm still not backing down! I will find Misty......and take care of my brother...."an enraged Ash said.   
  
And so James, Ash, and Meowth got to James' private plane to set off to Houen where they would meet Matoshi and hopefully stop him once and for all....   
  
"I know Ash didn't want us interfering in his revenge," Brock sighed while clasping Jesse's hands and gazing out the window, his eyes glazed over with worry, "but we should have insisted--things are far too dangerous for him to go alone. I think you should stay here while I go and help A--"   
  
"No," Jesse grabbed Brock's face and pulled it towards her. "When we said our wedding vows we became one--and if you go to battle, then you cannot leave your other half behind."   
  
Brock smiled, then leaned in to kiss his wife. "You're right. Come, we must get some ammunition, then make our way to Houen. It seems that Houen is the pith of all the commotion, anyway. There seems to be some sort of great evil accumulating there."   
  
"I too sense it," Jesse took in a deep breath, then stepped away from the window. "You can't train to be a ninja as many years as I have and not sense such overwhelming evil."   
  
Evil had seemed to infiltrate every crevice of the world since Matoshi's arrival, and grave danger lie ahead.   
  
"Look out!" a young, male voice from behind the hotel-room door screamed.   
  
"The pokemon!" Brock heard another voice, a young, female voice screech as he vaulted toward the door, "they're turning evil!"   
  
"We must hurry!" Brock announced, and Jesse nodded in agreement.   
  
Brock and Jesse fled the room to enter the fray--ready to battle.   
  
  
---------------------   
  
  
The spectre floated through the window, a chill of cold air following wherever he moved. He floated down to where the woman and her newborn infant sat--in the corner. He didn't know much of the object of both his living brothers' affections, but he was depressed by his inability to do anything to stop the evil which was taking place. And he could not look at that woman, Kasumi, rocking herself back and forth in the corner, a demon suckling at her breast, without pangs of sorrow clawing at his ethereal soul.   
  
"Rock a bye baby, on the treetop," she sang, her voice hollow and haunted, as if a recording for a halloween party. "When the wind blows, the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all."   
  
She began to cry and gasp a little, then finished the tune in a raspy, feverent voice. "Nobody messes with baby, baby strikes back, burn the tree down, take over the world."   
  
The spectre couldn't watch any longer, and he instead floated over to where Matoshi sat, laughing at the demons which danced near the fireplace. The spectre blew at the fire, putting it out, and causing the demons to shatter.   
  
"Who's there?" Matoshi suddenly startled. "Shi-shigeru--" he gasped, but then shook and assauged his own fears. "No, no, delusional. Just a nomal breeze."   
  
"I will find a way to help all that design to stop you, Matoshi," the spectre whispered, although no one can hear him. "Do not doubt that. You and the egg demon WILL be stopped."   
  
"Were are we?" asked Tracy as the light faded, "What did Mewtwo do to us?"   
  
Snap looked around nervously. There was the cloaked figure, his cloak blowing in the harsh wind, and next to him the twisted, emotionless form of Dark Mewtwo. Snap noticed they seemed to be standing atop a building of some sort and walked over to the edge.   
  
"Tracy...there...there are clouds..." he gasped.   
  
"Where? I don't see any, all I can see are stars," he replied.   
  
"No above us," gulped Snap, "BELOW!"   
  
Tracy ran over to the edge and looked down at the clouds that were swirling around the tower, as if it were their source, streching across the world as far as they could see.   
  
"Welcome to the Sky Tower, my lambs," smiled AlphaOmega, "The time has come for you to fulfill your duty to me..."   
  
Tracy and Snap looked at each other with worried glances. "What do you mean?" stammered Tracy.   
  
"I brought you here because you were the designated vessels for this incarnation," he replied, "Five years ago the Gods of the Sea and Land clashed and to calm them a particular spell was performed by powerful shamans that sealed the power of the Ruby and Sapphire gems into the bodies of two willing participants. They would guard that power, which would pass on to their children and so on throughout the generations..."   
  
"Are you saying, that's us?" asked Snap, "But I have no memory of that ever happening..."   
  
"Of course not!" snaped the cloaked one, "I guess since you're going to die soon, I might as well tell you: your memories, along with the memories of your friends and others have been altered by my Dark Mewtwo!"   
  
"No way!" cried Tracy   
  
"That's impossible!" cried Snap   
  
"Hahahaha! Oh, but it is quite possible and very, very true!" laughed AlphaOmega, "Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design! Your friends, rushing to save the world, are walking into a trap, as are all the Legendary Pokemon! It was I who allowed Giovanni to obtain the sacred Gems originally, it was I who revived him as a child and created false memories so everyone thought he was Ash's younger brother Matoshi, and it was I who orchestrated the resurrection of the malevolent demon you call 'Togepi'! The Prophecy stated that the Chosen Ones of Light and Darkness would battle to determine the fate of the world, and here they shall face one another, at the throne of Gods! And their battle shall bring forth all the Legendary Pokemon, even the great Rayquaza, and through the power of the leeching-demon Togepi I shall assimilate their powers and BECOME A GOD!"   
  
"No!" cried Tracy   
  
"We won't let you!" added Snap   
  
AlphaOmega grinned, "It is unavoidable, it is your destiny. You, like your friends, will now DIE!"   
  
May wandered down the riverside singing quietly to herself, unaware of the impening doom approaching them all. She was in training to become a Pokemon Trainer, though to be honest she would prefer to enter Pokemon Contests, that is where she felt her talent lay.   
  
Her thoughts were interupted by a gasping noise, turning she looked and saw to her horror a twisted, injured arm lifting out of the water, shaking for a moment before dropping back down.   
  
Rushing to the riverside she saw to her shock a pink haired man dropping towards the bottom of the riverbed. Jumping into the water and straining with all of her might she hauled the man out...... why.... why..... she knew this man! It was Lance of the Elite Four!   
  
"Lance? Are you okay?" she asked.   
  
"Alph..... mega...." gasped Lance, then sat up with wide eyes grabbed May by the shoulder,"MUST STOP...... arrhhh."   
  
With that Lance collapsed into the grass, unconscious.   
  
He drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few days, memories fragmented and broken. He remembered a cabin, and blankets, and a girl, a pretty girl feeding him soup, changing him, mopping his forehead as he was racked by fever and pain. Sometimes he moaned for his missing Pokemon, other times he ranted out threats against foes long since vanquished.... and at other times he whimpered in a quiet voice the name of AlphaOmega.   
  
May was confused and frightened, out here deep in the forest with no contact, keeping this man alive, unable to leave him long enough to go for help and also strangely unwilling as she felt herself growing closer and closer to him.   
  
Days became weeks, weeks became months, and Lance grew stronger, gaining back his strength, his mind becoming clearer, his focus returning even as the world outside of the forest grew darker and stranger. Sometimes they heard the crashing noise of large Pokemon in the night but they never heard the voices of humans, and the forest seemed oddly quiet during the day. No Caterpies, no Weedles, no Beedrills or Pidgeys..... to May it seemed like time had frozen for them in this forest, but that the outside world had moved on to a darker place. Occasionally they saw strange colours in the sky, bursts of lightning that seemed somehow unnatural, and on those nights Lance's nightmares would return and he would lapse back into fever.   
  
One morning, 6 months after finding him in the river, May woke up to find Lance out of bed. She rushed outside and saw him standing dressed once again in his old clothes, cape blowing in the wind.   
  
"Lance....?" she asked.   
  
"May, I owe you so much," Lance said, turning with a smile to her,"But this world needs more and I have left it too long..... something dark has happened over the last few months and I need to put an end to it..."   
  
"What?" gasped May,"Lance don't lea...."   
  
"Shhh," he smiled, placing a finger against her lips,"I must go."   
  
A swooping noise caught May's attention and looking up she saw to her shock a Dragonite lowering itself through the air, one wing seemed crooked and bent, but otherwise she sensed enormous power coming from the Pokemon.   
  
"My old Dragonite found me," Lance whispered,"Brought me new clothes.... it needs me, the world needs me."   
  
"Lance.... I need you!" gasped May.   
  
"I know," smiled Lance kindly, and lent down, gently kissing her on the lips,"And I need you, but our love will mean nothing if I do not stop the evil out there now..... goodbye my love!"   
  
And with that he lept onto the back of his Dragonite and they soared off leaving a shocked May behind.   
  
"NO! NO!" cried May, dropping to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes..... she sobbed into her hands for what seemed like hours, then finally raised her head and sang quietly,"Give me time to realize my crime, let me love and steal, I have danced inside your eyes, How can I be real, Do you really want to hurt me, Do you really want to make me cry, Precious kisses, words that burn me, Lovers never ask you why..... In my heart the fire's burning, Choose my color, find a star, Precious people always tell me, That's a step, a step too far..... Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry? Words are few I have spoken I could waste a thousand years Wrapped in sorrow words are token Come inside and catch my tears You've been talking but believe me If its true you do not know This boy loves without a reason I'm prepared to let you go If it's love you want from me Then take it away Everything is not what you see....... It's over today......."   
  
With that she burst into tears, great racking sobs shaking her entire body. But Lance did not hear, he was focused on his mission now. Things had gone to far he was sure, the last 6 months he'd been out of the loop must have been horrible..... but what had happened?   
  
What had happened?   
The aeroplane of your Unlikely trio touched down in the Airport at Houen. While James and Meowth had spent their time reminiscing about the past, You had sat silently, sullenly, thinking.  
Pikachu was gone. Misty was in pain. You are in pain! Your world had been ripped to shreds in a few days. You could feel a blackness, an terrible looming darkness welling up inside you.  
Yet as you step off the plane onto the rough landing strip, a revelation.  
Standing, glaring at you with all seeing, all knowing evil eyes, a Houndour. A dark pokemon. Darkness. As if attracted to the burning blackness of your soul, it walked over to you, and sat, staring up, in front of you.  
Meowth turned to look. A look of dread crossed his face, as a pokemon, feeling the same energy it did.  
Yet you care not. A leering, evil smile crosses your face. Why not fight the evil that is your brother, James and the corrupting force of nature you recently escaped... why not fight evil, with evil.  
You took an empty pokeball from your belt, as if to capture it, but subtly, so subtly, something in the look of the houndour told you not too.  
Like Pikachu, you muse, he hates confinement.  
Instead, in a manner more human than Pokemon, he follows you and your new aquaintances across the tarmac to your awaiting vehicle.  
As James takes the wheel, and Meowth shotgun, you sit beside your new ally in the car, and suddenly your mind swims with thoughts.  
The dark pokemon had connections to the afterlife, to ressurections and unholy practises. An expression of knowing crosses the houndour's face, and he raises his paw, pointing at the blood, pikachus blood that still coats much of your vest.  
_Indeed_ came a forboding voice in your mind, the houndour.  
"Can you do it?" you ask, feeling, contrastingly, a burst of hope. Evne the sudden introduction of a super sentient, psychicly talking pokemon is dulled by the possibility of bringing back your best friend "Can you?"  
_It would not be the Pikachu you know, but a twisted travesty, a true dark pokemon. Like we houndour are ressurected Growlithe, so too will your friend be bought back as something we have never seen before._  
Meowth turns around to see what on earth your are talking about...  
"Do it." You say,reaching for your knife again.  
_I have warned you_  
"I said Do IT! Do whatever it takes!"  
_Very well_  
"Nooo!" Wails Meowth... but it is too late.  
  
  
Ash already cut the houndour pow and blood was flowing from his wounded leg.  
Ash could hear the dark pokemon's words: "Now when my blood will touch pikachu's blood you will say those words" Mo-..."  
BOOOM.  
  
  
Meowth shot the houndour whose disappeared immediately and replaced by a cloud of tiny blood drops. A mysterious thing emerged from the houndour whispering and disappearing.   
  
"What was that good for? It was my only chance to revive pikachu and defeat Matoshi." yelled Ash.   
  
"You wrong!", replied Meowth and continued after a moment of silence:"This thing that came out the houndour was a demon which the houndour was posesed by. I as a pokemon could have sense it. This houndour was controlled by Matoshi, if the ritual would have completed then a dark and evil pikachu would have been created. A pikachu that supports Matoshi. You almost given the ultimate weapon to our enemy.But you are, we need pikachu to defeat Matoshi.  
In the pokemon's world there is a legend about a lake in the legendary world of Houen whose water are clear as crystal. The lake is called Lake Crystal. According to the legend any dead pokemon whose remains are come with touch with the lake's water will be revived."  
  
  
"Do you know how to reach to the lake?". Ash asked   
  
"I am not sure, but I know that my pokemon's senses will show us the way."   
  
"Great, let's head to Lake Crystal in full speed, there is no much time left." said James.   
  
And they headed towards Lake Crystal.   
  
  
----------------   
  
  
In the Sky Tower AlphaOmega hold the two sacred gems in his hands smiling. It toke more time then he expected to take it out the fat one, but that didn't matter right now almost everything was ready except for...   
  
"Your dark schemes are over, AlphaOmega!" cried a voice as a beam of energy swept across the top of the Sky Tower, narrowly missing the cloaked one.   
  
"Lance!" smiled AlphaOmega, "I knew you would show up here,"   
  
"Then you know you won't live to carry out your evil schemes?" said Lance as his Dragonite landed opposite his enemy. He noticed the two gems the other held and his face paled.   
  
"What's the matter, Lance, don't you recognise your two friends?" laughed AlphaOmega, "It was a bit messy, but I managed to restore the gems to their true form,"   
  
"You fiend!" snarled Lance, "I shall tear you limb from limb for what you did to those poor souls!"   
  
Before he could act, there was a glow in the center of the tower. When it faded, the comatose body of Kasumi lay and the twisted evil that was Matoshi stood over her, holding a new-born baby.   
  
"You! So you're here after all?" snapped Matoshi when he noticed AlphaOmega, "I hope everything is ready for me,"   
  
"Yes, Giovanni, I have brought you the gems you sought, now you can summon Rayquaza as intended," smiled AlphaOmega, "But before you do, I need to take care of this meddling fool, Lance!"   
  
Lance readied himself and pulled out a pokeball, "I'm giving this everything I've got," he said calmly, "I hope you can handle it!"   
  
Matoshi walked over to stand next to AlphaOmega, who looked down at the baby. "Quite a cute child you have there," he remarked, "I'm sure he'll grow up to be amazingly powerful,"   
  
"Enough with the small talk, foul creiten!" cried Lance, "I shall destoy you! Come forth! Gyarados! Aerodactyl! Salamenace! Flygon!" On cue, Lance's team of powerful Dragon-pokemon appeared.   
  
"What are you going to use?" whispered Matoshi.   
  
AlphaOmega said nothing, however. He stepped forward and raised his hand. "The Darkness Nova has begun!" he cried, "Now, your Pokemon and all their powers belong to me!"   
  
Tendrils of light shot out from AlphaOmega's hand and latched on the Lance's pokemon. The Dragon Master could do nothing as they cried out in pain as their very being was attacked and pulled apart. In a flash of light, the dragons were gone and AlphaOmega stood there, a red eye glowing from beneath his hood.   
  
"Amazing," gasped Matoshi in awe, "He just...absorbed their life force...their very being..."   
  
Lance stepped back, unable to comprehend what was happening. "This is impossible! You sucked their life energy and made it yours, but no being can do that, except...but..." he looked over to the baby Matoshi was holding, that was watching the whole event with its glowing red eye.   
  
"A fool to the end, as always," AlphaOmega smilied, "Now, DIE!"   
  
Lance couldn't understand what on earth was going on. "But, you're not Togepi..." he whispered, but he said no more: AlphaOmega raised his hand and a beam of light shot forth. The Hyperbeam consumed Lance totally, until there was nothing left of him.   
  
"Everything is ready for you, Matoshi," said AlphaOmega without turning around, "I will take the girl away, you can summon your God now, and do whatever you please,"   
  
Matoshi grinned, his supremacy was almost at hand. "I'll be back for the girl afterwards," he said as the cloaked figure picked her up, "Keep her safe for me, okay?"   
  
AlphaOmega vanished in a flash of light, taking Misty with him.   
  
"I don't know who he is, Master," Matoshi said to the baby, "But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Now, for our ultimate triumph!"   
  
  
***   
  
  
AlphaOmega looked at the top of the Sky Tower from his vantage point. Already he could see and sense the powers of the Legendary Pokemon drawing nearer, once the brothers met, they would all be in place. He looked down at Misty's body and smiled,   
  
"I've come a long way and defeated the most evil of demons to see this day," he said to her silent body, "But soon, all this chaos will be over and I shall shape a new, better world. Then, maybe, we can live in peace, my dearest Mother..."   
  
Ash sighed as the vehicle turned away from its final destination in Houen--his revenge once more postponed. He grabed the remains of pikachus ashes which he had dutifully and mournfully stuffed in one of his pockets and eyed them with pain in his eyes.   
  
"Stop," Ash squeaked, and was ignored.   
  
"Stop! Please!" He said with more desperation in his voice, and James pulled the car over.   
  
"I can't change fate," Ash decided, stepping out of the car. "I need to get to Houen. I can't keep running away from my destiny."   
  
Ash's hands began to shake, and he held his Ash-filled fists to the air.   
  
"Sorry I never told you--All I wanted to say. And now it's too late to hold you. 'Cause you've flown away--So far away," Ash began to tear up as he slowly opened his palms. "Never had I imagined living without your smile. Feeling and knowing you hear me, it keeps me alive.   
  
He watched as Pikachu's remains floated across the horizon, never to be seen again.   
  
"And I know you're shining down on me from heaven," Ash continued. "Like so many friends we've lost along the way.   
And I know eventually we'll be together   
One sweet day   
Evnetually I'll see you in heaven."  
  
  
"Let's go," Ash said while climbing back into the vehicle. "To Houen. I need to face my problems and rid this world of Matoshi NOW."   
  
The boat ride to houen is rough and choppy, as the waves rocked the boat like a 1000 onix pounding on the boat.   
  
James lay on the top bunk listening to Ash's snores coming through the bottom while scratching meowth behind the ear while the scratch cat pokemon snoozed on james muscular chest. james was unware of what the cat was dreaming about.   
  
Meowths dream wasn't the usual tuna fish and meowsie in a bikini, this dream was of thunder and lighting.   
  
"whats goin' on here?" moewht shouted as the storm raged on around him.   
  
"PIKA!" a voice boomed back at him. followed by a ghostly figure glowing gold.   
  
"What pikachu?! i thought you were dead!"   
  
"pikapikachu chu pika!"   
  
"whadda you mean my time has come?"   
  
"chupipi"   
  
"i don't care if it will save da world here is no way this cats becoming a persian!"   
  
"PIKA!!"   
  
Meowth body was then struck by lighting as the ghost of pikachu sweeped down right into meowths heart.   
  
Meowth woke up screaming and thrashing waking james up in the process.   
  
"whats wrong meowth?.. woah!" James was staring hard a naked young man with a cats tail and ears sitting on his chest.   
  
"whats the matter jimmy boy" the naked man asked staring back.   
  
"meowth?! what happened to you?"   
  
Meowth's eyes glistened with joy. "I'm human... oh Jimmy, now I can..." His heart yearned to confess, to divulge...   
  
Namida ga ato kara afuredashite, Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no.   
  
"Meowth?" James enveloped his old friend in his toned arms. "Can what?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling Meowth's new skin. Meowth visibly shuddered and pulled away. Their noses were only an inch away. "Jimmy," he gasped and moved back in for a long lingering kiss.   
  
Ikanaide! Ikanaide! Koko ni ite.   
  
They broke away for a moment and Meowth was too afraid to look into James eyes. Afraid to see the rejection. Afraid...   
  
~Wasurenaide hitori ja nai...   
  
James tilted Meowth's chin up and looked at him. "I love you..."   
  
But before Meowth could reply, the boat suddenly rocked and they fell from the bunk and landed sharply on the floor. "Owie..." Ash whined as a lamp fell on his head. "Who's the naked guy?"   
  
"Er..." But before James could explain another rock of the boat sent them hurtling across the room. "We're done for!" Ash cried out.   
  
"Brock-chan, it's too dangerous!" protested Jesse and her husband led them onward through the dark cave.   
  
"Yes, but it is the only way we can reach Houen," he replied, "The contienent was lost, there is no other way to reach it other than through mystical means, and this cave holds those means!"   
  
"Oh, you're so brave, darling!" sighed Jesse.   
  
They walked into a large cavern, in the middle of which sat a stone altar. Brock walked up to it and hmmmm'd loudly.   
  
"This should be the teleporting device," he said finally, "It has been here for hundreds of years and was used by an ancient civilisation to travel around the world!"   
  
"Oh, Brock, you're so clever," swooned Jesse,   
  
"Come, darling, stand with me on this symbol!" he instructed, "We shall be transported to the lost continent where we will be able to help Satoshi stop this great darkness!"   
  
Jesse skipped over to him and they stood for a few seconds before being engulfed in a bright light. When the light faded they were standing in a similar temple, with a strange statue sitting behind them.   
  
"Oooh, this statue looks strange," said Jesse as she looked at the large stone idol, "It has these funny dots on it, what do they mean, my lovely Takeshi-chan?"   
  
"Hmmmmmmm," mused Brock, "They look like braile to me, I have never seen anything like this. Here, perhaps if I touch them..."   
  
Brock reached forward and touched the dots. Suddenly they lit up and there was a great roar, which caused the cavern to shake.   
  
"That wasn't a good idea!" cried Brock, "This isn't a statue! It's alive!"   
  
The rock monster stood tall and began stomping towards the couple as the cavern began to fall apart around them.   
  
"Aiie!" screamed Jesse, "What is it? Is it a Pokemon?"   
  
"I don't want to find out!" cried Brock, "We have to ru..aaarghhh!"   
  
Brock lost his balance and stumbled over, falling down a small drop. Jesse screamed his name and awkwardly climbed down after him as the stone giant lumbered towards them. She landed next to her husband to find he had broken his leg.   
  
"Oh, you were so brave," she sobbed as the shadow of the giant swept over them.   
  
"I love you," gasped Brock.   
  
The giant began to rumble, looking as if it were preparing an attack. Then there was sharo flash and it stopped.   
  
"Hold it right there, Regirock, king of moutains!" came a heroic voice, "I won't allow you to terrorise these innocent people anymore! Ha!"   
  
"Who is it?" asked Jesse   
  
There, standing atop a stalegmite was a heroic figure with a flowing cape.   
  
"Stop now, Regirock, king of moutains, or I shall be forced to stop you myself!" cried the mysterious stranger, but the stone beast didn't respond. "Very well then, you leave me no choice! Go, Sparky! Thunder attack!"   
  
A pikachu leaped out from behind the cloaked figure and blasted the stone god with a powerful blast of thunder. It roared angrily and the cavern began to fall apart.   
  
"We're doomed!" cried Jesse.   
  
"Hold on!" cried the mysterious man, "Come, Zippo! Away!"   
  
A powerful Charizard appeared above Brock and Jesse and grabbed them in its claws before swooping towards the heroic figure, who jumped on its back heroically. The charizard dodged falling rocks as it flew out of the collapsing cavern. Once outside and a safe distance away, the group looked back to see the small moutain crumbling to its knees. Out of it walked the lumbering stone pokemon, heading towards a point on the horizon where the darkness seemed to be swelling.   
  
"A...a great darkness is coming," coughed Brock.   
  
"No," sighed his saviour, "The Great Darkness is already here..."   
  
The boat was struck again, and the trio were slammed against a wall. Each was sporting their own nasty cuts and abbrasions now, as much of their luggage had been very poorly secured.   
  
Slowly, between bumps, they had been making their way to the front, a plexi-glass enclosed sun room, to maybe see what was going on.   
  
"I gotta say" said the new Meowth, who had managed to secure a bedsheet for his garb, "whoever built this baot to survive a beating like this did a BANG UP JOB!!!"   
  
"I owe you one PUN-ishment!" said James, considerably less freaked by Meowths new appearance now that some of his classic personality had returned.   
  
Now in the sun-room, still bouncing around like a hyperactive growlithe, the trio were able to glimpse, however difficult in the night's darkness.   
  
But separate from the sea, something else, wet, long and hard as stone was what could only be described as a Gyrados, coz thats what they were called. But another, and another, all taking turns to slam the boat, methodically trying to create a breach.   
  
One gyrados noticed the movement in the sun-room, and with a deafening roar, headbutted the plexi-glass of the stern. The plexi-glass held up it's end of the bargain, and refused to break first strike. The gyrados reared back for it's second attempt. Yet sudennly, from above and out of sight, a blast of flame struck the gyrados, forcing it back under water to recover. Then it was on.   
  
The trio ran to press their faces against the glass, and searach for thier defender, who had taken the focus off the baot for the time being.   
  
"I can't see them!" yelled Ash from the middle.  
"Me niether" yelled james a side.   
"Nup, nothing," came Meowth from the other.  
"We have to get up there and help!" yelled Ash, reaching for his pokeballs... finding nothing. At that point, a strange expression crept over his face.  
"Yeah, we'd better, or we're all fish food!" agreed Meowth, running for the deck, James in tow.  
ASh followed, but at a slow pace, all the while a thousand yard stare on his face, thinking...  
  
  
Up top was chaos. The gyrados were all firing their lungs out at a circling Charizard, with three riders, cloaked in shadow.  
One called out to the trio below:  
"WE'LL THROW YOU A ROPE!! GRAB ON!"  
The three clung desperately to the rope as the Charizard climbed high into the night, the commotion below susbiding.  
  
  
On a cliff of an island, not far off, the group touched down.  
"Jesse! Brock! Ash! James!" exchanged the parties then...  
"And, who's this with you?"  
Meowth, and the heroic clone man, had each kept their heads bowed in a certain sort of shame, having been reunited with those they had sought, respectively for reconciliation, and revenge...  
Now, they turned to face their quarry, their expression saying it all...   
  
  
The clone-man removed the hat that was covering his face revealing his brown hair.  
"Mondo-kun?,"said james.  
"Hisashibori des, Kojiru-senpai."  
"i'm happy to see you too, how did you find us and where are your pokemons from?" replayed James.  
  
  
"I found you using my senpai-radar. you see when you entered Team-Rocket they put special chip under your skin so they could track you down. This radar responds to the signals from your chips allowing me to know where are you and if you are in trouble so I can help you when you need, like now.   
  
James: "I don't remember no chip and who are they?"   
  
MOndo:" It's all secret, now about the pokemons..."   
  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~   
A pokemon trainer walking on is way, Mondo making a tree to fall on the trainer's legs cripples him. The trainer called out his pokemons but Mondo taking control on them using special device and making them eat the trainer's face.  
~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~   
  
"Why did you do it to Richie." cried ASH.   
  
"Because i thought that he was you. My name is MONDO I am an ex-member in team rocket and came here originally to revenge you because..."   
  
"I wanted to test you" said Mondo "I wanted to see if you are worthy of us"   
  
"Worthy? Test me? What are you talking about?" a Ash confused Ash said.   
  
"Heh heh, I knew you wouldn't understand. I'm going to give you a little test," Mondo said "and if you pass, well, you'll be more powerful than you've ever imagined....."   
  
"And if I fail?" Ash asked.   
  
"Then....You will die right here, right now. Heh heh heh....think you are up to the test?" Mondo then grinned an evil grin.   
  
Ash then took out his handgun that Brock gave him earlier and pointed it at Mondo's Charizard.   
  
"You really think you can take me out with that little toy?!!" Mondo yelled.   
  
"Your Charizard is huge, it would be really hard to miss..." Ash was ready to pull the trigger.   
  
"Agilty!!" Mondo screamed. Just then the Charizard dissipeared from sight...and a few seconds later the charizard appeared right in front of Ash's face.   
  
"Flamethrower NOW!!!" Mondo exclaimed, the Charizard took a gasp of breath than shot out the fire out of its mouth.   
  
"NOO!!!!!" Brock ran out to Ash....but it was too late...he was engulfed it the flames.   
  
  
------------------------   
I didn't know that I was going to die like this...I could feel the flames licking my flesh...but it didn't hurt at all. It felt extremly warm, but anthing other than that, he felt fine. "Why haven't I been charred to cinders?" Ash asked himself. Was this the test Mondo was talking about?   
------------------------   
  
"Ahhh...good job Ash you have passed" Suddenly the fire stopped just as quickly as it started.   
  
His clothes were tattered, he felt fine. "So I did pass?" Ash asked.   
  
"Yep...CHARIZARD TACKLE ATTACK!!" Mondo Ordered. The charizard roared and headbutted Ash, sending him flying then down to the ground. He was knocked unconcious instantly. Right Then Mondo jump on the charizard and picked up Ash and carried him to the air.   
  
"Well it was fun...but I'll have to borrow Ash for a while...SEE YA!!" Mondo yelled to Brock, Jesse and James.   
  
"Wait you coward!!!!! FIGHT ME!" Brock roared, but his challenge came unanswered, because by then The Charizard with Mondo and Ash aboard it has already flew away to the horizon.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mondo activated his walkie-talkie. "We got him, he pass the test, hes was the we were looking for." He said  
  
"Excellent," the voice from the walkie-talkie said "bring him to lab, and this one had better survive the experiments, or its your head Mondo!"   
  
"Yes sir. I'll be there soon." Mondo said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the lab....  
  
"This is Perfect...nothing will stop us now." said the mysterious voice. A soldier approched him.   
  
"Professor Thorn, shall we start the tools for the experiment?"   
  
"Yes, go ahead" said The man, now known as Prof. Thorn, "Once we are done with our little subject...nothing will stop us....not even AlphaOmega himself!!"   
  
Oh Brock it's all so te...... " Jesse couldn't finish she broke down into tears. For the poor innocent young girl it was all too much. Oh yes sure, it was true she put up a hardedged appearance and pretended not to care about anything or anyone, but underneath it all she was a frightened little girl who just wanted a big strong man to come and protect her and do everything for her. Every insult she had ever made to James or Brock had been to shield her hurt, and every casual insult they'd ever uttered back had been like thorns in her soul, tearing at her very being. So many nights she had cried herself to sleep, her whole body shaking with horror at the misery of her life. But now she had Brock to take care of her and make all of her decisions for her, and the blessed release of becoming completely dependent on somebody else was like heaven for her.   
  
"Don't worry honey, everytrhing will be okay," Brock whispered to her, cupping her chin and lifting her to her feet,"I'm here for you now, I love you."   
  
"Oh Takeshi, I love you too!" gasped Musashi and they kissed passionately.   
  
James watched this all with rising hatred in his heart. He too had lived a lie most of his life. He had always made deliberate attention to never show any interest in Jesse at all because he loved her so much and had wanted her deperately from the moment he saw her... and now this Takeshi had just come and taken her from him!?! NO!   
  
"BASTARD!" roared James and smashed into Brock, knocking him into the ground as he began pummelling at him. Jesse squealed in fright,"NO KOJIRO!" but he didn't listen to her as he punched and smashed at Brock, and Jesse sank to her knees and began weeping, unable to do anything to stop these two men fighting over her.   
  
  
_Oh no poor Jessie bujt I wish I had prblems like James and Borck fighting over me LOLOL ^___^   
  
Things are looking bad for the good guys ha? I think so, but youll just have to read the next 2 chapters to see what hapens! Send reviews please I hope you enjoy the story I think it is really good so far!   
  
Flames will be used to stoke the fire and keep my kitty warm! ;oD   
  
_


End file.
